Voice agents provide a type of user interface that enables a person to interact with a computing device (e.g., a smart phone or other computing device). A voice agent may be configured to simulate a person, in some respects, so that the person interacting with the computing device with the help of a voice agent may be given the impression that he or she is interacting with another person rather than a machine. For example, the voice agent may allow the person to interact with the computing device by speaking to provide voice input to the voice agent. A conventional voice agent may interpret the voice input provided by the user, perform one or more actions based on the user's input, and “talk” back to the user by playing recorded and/or dynamically-generated speech to the user.